


A Perilous Game

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [47]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Bickering, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Sometimes it feels like we can't stay away from each other for more than a couple minutes. It’s unhealthy, and very dangerous.”





	A Perilous Game

**Title:** A Perilous Game

 **Characters:** Arioka Daiki; Yamada Ryosuke

 **Pairing:** Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.859

**Prompt:[14\. Unguarded touch; 168. Secret bonding; 193. Calling you home; 331. Tragic sin; 98. Eternal danger; 139. Guardian; 188. Delicious tragedy; 259. Based on a dream; 195. Somewhere; 288. Fighting destiny; 97. Approaching doom; 150. Silent watcher; 232. Mystery](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Third part of the hiragana challenge.

_運営 – Unmei (Destiny)_

“Don’t you ever get the feeling we are too close?”

Yamada knew what Daiki was talking about, but he wasn’t willing to show it.

“In what way?” he asked, innocently, after yet another unguarded touch too much in public to be safe.

“You know in what way.” Daiki smirked, shaking his head. “Sometimes it feels like we can't stay away from each other for more than a couple minutes. It’s unhealthy, and very dangerous.”

Ryosuke chuckled.

“Destiny brought us together, Dai-chan. We’re basically untouchable.” he ran his hand up the elder’s leg. “Well... you’re very touchable, though.” he murmured.

Daiki wished to keep discussing it, but he caved right away.

Somehow, Yamada always knew how to distract him perfectly.

“So no hands off during ItaJan or concerts?”

“No hands off ever, Arioka Daiki.”

All in all, Daiki thought, it was a nice sentencing.

 

_薬指 – Kusuriyubi (Ring finger)_

Seeing Daiki struggle against himself was hilarious for Ryosuke.

For days he had clearly planned to tell him something, and for days he had tried not to.

“You didn’t comment on the ring, Dai-chan. That’s rude.” he told him then, tired to wait.

Arioka frowned, taking a deep breath.

“Well, I gave it to you. It goes without saying I like it.” he said between clenched teeth, making Yamada laugh.

“Oh, come on! Nothing on the fact that it’s on my ring finger?” he asked.

“Are you doing this because you want to or just to spite me?” Daiki asked then, serious.

“It’s because it represents our secret bonding.” Ryosuke replied. “Because it means you love me, because whenever I look at it I think of you.”

Daiki thought about it for a moment.

“Then you can leave it right where it is.”

 

_巣 – Su (Nest)_

They closed the door, and Ryosuke got nervous thinking Daiki was right about to explode.

“You can't really pass holding my hand during rehearsal like fanservice, Ryosuke. There were cameras there.”

“I'm sorry.” the younger replied, trying to look contrite. “I got distracted, I... it’s hard to focus on what I can't do when we’re with the others. It’s so easy to think I'm always in this sort of nest that’s going to protect me, no matter what.”

At that, Daiki managed to smile.

“I wouldn’t ask for anything better than calling you home wherever we are, Ryo-chan.” he said, tender. “But I really wish we kept our jobs, for the time being.”

Yamada tried to hide a smirk.

“For the time being.” he stressed, and now that he was safe he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, determined to hold on until he could.

 

_罪 – Tsumi (Sin)_

“Dai-chan, why don’t you try it?”

It was almost fascinating how Yamada managed to exploit Daiki’s weaknesses on such a regular basis during ItaJan. Whenever there was something hot, spicy or sour, the younger always made his name.

And while he was sure it was something the fans appreciated – Ariyama and whatnot – Daiki also knew that in those moments Yamada naming him had nothing to do with love, with being together or any other tragic sin they might commit behind closed doors.

During those moments, all Ryosuke cared about was mess with him, and he chose Daiki because he knew how to better do it.

As he walked toward the umeboshi, hell on his face, Daiki still thought he loved how childish Ryosuke looked right now, and that he was lucky they had much more together aside from being in love.

 

_脱ぐ – Nugu (Undress)_

Daiki’s heart giving.

He knew Ryosuke had noticed the way he had watched him in the wedding dress, and he was sure there was going to be mockery for a long time to come, but now that the younger was undressing Daiki was going crazy.

“Need a hand?” he murmured.

“I thought you had a policy about not undressing me while we’re in public.” Yamada teased, taking the dress off. “Admit it. It’s doing things to you.”

“Yeah.” Daiki confirmed. “I might just reconsider the being cautious thing right now.”

Yamada walked up to him, pressing a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“Pervert.” he whispered.

Daiki shouldn’t have been surprised; he should’ve kept in mind that Yamada was going to be an eternal danger for him, and next time he would’ve just waited in the other room. Just to be safe.

 

_冬 – Fuyu (Winter)_

“I could’ve died, Dai-chan!”

Yamada had a definite flair for tragedy.

“I'm sure the staff wasn’t going to let that happen, Ryo-chan.”

“You’re wrong. We’re in the middle of the winter, it was freezing and they were all laughing! I’ve never wished so much you would’ve been there with me, it would’ve felt much better. Yabu’s a complete ass sometimes.”

Daiki laughed, hugging him.

“While I'm what, your guardian? How could’ve I protected you?”

Yamada thought about it for a while, then he shrugged.

“Don’t know. Would’ve felt safer. And I would’ve hugged you next, which would’ve been nice.”

All in all, Daiki deemed to be a very bad idea to point out that just because of that he was glad he hadn't gone with them.

But there was no need to poke an already angry, scared and whiny bear. None at all.

_無駄 – Muda (Useless)_

“Tell me Dai-chan, how come that when I talk to you during filming I’m mining our careers while it’s no problem for Kei-chan to do that?” Yamada asked him, arching an eyebrow.

Daiki panicked, just a little bit.

“Well, because I don’t go back home with Kei-chan every night, Ryo. It’s not like there’s something to keep secret there.”

“But it’s the same thing. So if he’s got the right to put his filthy hands on you, I don’t see why I shouldn’t be allowed to do the same.”

“Because when you do it you have a whole other purpose in mind than Kei.” he pointed out, smirking.

Daiki knew it was useless to argue; and anyway, he didn’t really feel like it.

As little sense as it made, a jealous Yamada was always a delicious tragedy for him. No matter the consequences.

_夢 – Yume (Dream)_

“It was nice, wasn’t it?”

Daiki scoffed.

“I don’t know whether it was nicer to see you marrying Yuto or to dress as a bride and have you marry me. Really.” he retorted, wincing.

Yamada laughed.

“For me, the second one of course. I'm sorry I called you ugly, but you were actually kind of cute. Perhaps we’ve been going at this relationship wrong for all these years.”

Daiki sighed, shaking his head.

“Whatever’s going through your head, Ryo-chan, is purely based on a dream. Don’t make a weird kink out of it, because I'm not playing along.”

But Yamada knew, there was basically nothing Daiki would’ve withheld from him, not when he seriously set his mind to it, not when he asked for real.

He was going to have to start working on that. It was going to be so much fun.

 

_留守 – Rusu (Absence)_

“You climbed a freaking mountain.”

Yamada still couldn’t believe it, and the look on his face actually made Daiki feel smug about it.

“Yeah, I did. Not bad, was I?”

“You could’ve fallen down a pit and die, you stupid idiot! Didn’t you think about it? You mom would’ve been devastated, _I_ would’ve been devastated.” he took a deep breath. “Didn’t you think about what your absence would’ve done to me? Now I suppose I have to sit home every time you’re not here and think that you’re somewhere risking your stupid life!”

All the pride Daiki felt disappeared all of a sudden.

“I'm sorry, Ryo-chan.” he said, compliant. “I didn’t think. I promise I won’t climb a mountain again in my life.”

He knew he deserved the pillow the younger threw at him, but he also thought it was definitely worth it.

 

_偶然 – Guuzen (By chance)_

Whenever he was with Ryosuke and Chinen, Daiki felt as if he was fighting destiny.

He thought so while he waited in the dark, with those damn vegetable looking incredibly creepy around him, still able to hear Yuri and Ryo laugh their asses off.

“Come on, give me the stair back! It’s not funny at all!” he yelled, knowing he wasn’t going to be heard.

The both of them brought the worst out in each other, but as much as they looked like soulmates, Daiki knew better.

There was nothing romantic between them, no matter what the fans thought. They were just two kids who needed to be straightened out.

And if by any chance they were ever going to let him out of there, Daiki was going to do just that.

Or, at worst, he was going to threaten to tell Yabu.

_づき_ _–_ _Dzuki (Off)_

Something was most definitely off.

There was a feeling of approaching doom that Daiki just couldn’t shake, no matter how hard he tried.

“You didn’t say a word to me for the whole filming today, Ryo-chan. Is everything alright?” he asked, more worried than he cared to show.

 “I didn’t...” Yamada gasped, in disbelief. “You see? You’re completely crazy. You complain when I speak to you and you complain when I don’t. I really don’t know how to act anymore, Dai-chan.” he said, shaking his head.

“Oh. So it was to be safe? Nothing else?” Daiki asked, fidgeting.

“I don’t know. Now I might really be angry.” Ryosuke muttered.

Daiki smiled, leaning over and kissing him.

“Never stop talking to me, Ryo. It’s not worth it.”

He thought he had heard him say something that sounded like ‘psycho’, but he was smiling nonetheless.

 

_豚_ _– Buta (Pig)_

Daiki stared at Ryosuke.

The younger was getting changed, apparently lost in his world, unaware of the silent watcher behind him.

Daiki caressed his body with his eyes, focusing on it as long as he could managed, and then he made a frustrated sound.

“You know, sometimes I miss the time when we called you ‘buta’. It was easier to be around you before you turned into...”

Yamada turned around slowly, and luckily for Daiki he was smiling.

He joined him on the bed, straddling his hips and leaning forward.

“Into a what?” he said chuckling. “Do you really miss it, Dai-chan?” he asked then, sultry as he could, making Daiki’s heart falter.

“No.” he gasped. “I really don’t miss it at all.”

It didn’t matter how hard it was; he wouldn’t change what he was seeing for any pig in the world.

 

_プレゼント_ _– Purezento (Present)_

“You kissed me on the cheek.” Yamada said, astonished.

The other guys around them chuckled and started wooing, while Daiki shrugged.

“I suppose I did.” he replied, as simple as that.

“In front of a lot of people, too. There were fans watching straight at us and you kissed my cheek.” Yamada went on, frowning. “Did you cheat on me? Did you do something for which I have to forgive you?”

Daiki laughed, shaking his head.

“Consider it my present to you, Ryo-chan. And a one time thing.” he looked around, then he pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, chibi.” he murmured, leaving him there, floored.

Yamada was speechless.

Arioka Daiki was a complete enigma for him, from time to time.

And seen where it led to, it was a mystery he had no intention to unveil any time soon.


End file.
